HOPE
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: What would happen if Trunks went too far into the past? How far would he go? And who would he meet? LaunchxTrunks Pairing!
1. Chapter One : Too Far Back

**HOPE  
  
Chapter One - Too Far Back  
**  
He stared at the large Machine in awe, questions spinning through his mind. He wasn't sure if this Time Machine would work, and if it did...would Goku be able to change the past? He was having difficulties believing his Mother's stories about this amazing Saiyan, and even the stories about his Father. Yet, he did his mothers wishes and agreed to travel back 20 Years into the Past.  
  
" Now Trunks, I want you to be careful.. "  
  
He nodded in his Mother's direction, taking the medicine meant for Goku's disease. Turning around, he stopped as he read the words on the front of the machine. HOPE.  
  
This Four letter word gave him strength every time he read it, making him believe the impossible. Today, it wasn't working. Even the mere sight of the word caused him to tremble, for he believed there was no HOPE for them now.  
  
" ...Give that to Goku, then race home...ok? "  
  
His Mother's words seemed to barely compute in his mind, but he still smiled and gave a nod.   
  
Looking away from the awful writing, Trunks jumped inside the machine. Looking back to his Mother, he smiled. This may be his last time to even see her, he prayed that that wasn't the truth. Her wide blue eyes shimmered with beauty, with...HOPE.  
  
He couldn't bear to stare into those eyes, but his love for her kept him staring. Giving a small wave, Trunks pressed a small button on the control pannel, then dissapeared.  
  
Bulma looked up in despair, her gentle cheeks covered in wet tears. " I love you, Trunks... "  
  
Realizing he was gone, she turned and began to walk away. A smile finally forming on her lips.  
  
" He's in your hands now, Goku. "

* * *

Trunks brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, laying his head back to relax. It was difficult, especially since the sound of the machine moving was quite annoying.  
  
He began to close his eyes, unable to control his desire to sleep. His thoughts suddenly drifting off to what he may find in the past, and those he will meet for the fist time.  
  
His Father. Trunks had wanted for Years to meet his Father face to face. Being a boy when his Father was killed, Trunks never knew what it was like to have one standing at his side. But, the stories his Mother had told him made him skittish. He'd heard his Father was a talented man, but always seemed to want to hide his emotions. His Father always seemed to be cold and heartless, and Trunks didn't know if he wanted to learn the truth.  
  
Goku. He'd heard amazing stories of the Saiyan's Heroism, and was curious to see what this man could teach him. Maybe, if he met Goku, he would learn how defeat the Android's in his own time! It was a strange idea, but if his Mother's stories were true, then maybe there was a chance.  
  
Gohan. Seeing his Teacher again would bring great joy into his heart. Gohan had been the last to understand his power, and the last to die against the terrible duo.  
  
A sudden disturbing noise broke Trunk's away from his thoughts. Looking straight at the console, he realized the dates going farther and farther into the past.  
  
Panicking, Trunks tried to think of a way to stop the Machine. If he didn't find an escape now, there was no telling where he'd end up!  
  
Thinkin fast, Trunks slammed his fist on the control panel. The sound of the machine spinning was the last thing he heard, feeling the preasure as it dropped to the cold hard ground. He passed out, not noticing the screen as it clicked. The date read...749 AD, October 17.

* * *

" You think he's ok? "  
  
" I don't know...why don't you ask ém? "  
  
" Maybe we should tickle ém! "  
  
" Whatever you say, Master! "  
  
Trunks began to laugh, feeling tiny fingers begin to poke at his body. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he grabbed the attackers wrist to defend himself.  
  
" HEHE!!! Get him off!! "  
  
Managing to open his eyes, the young Saiyan looked at his surroundings in awe. " Where am I? "  
  
" This is Kame's Place...are you sure you're alright, Boy? " A kind voice spoke.  
  
Trunks looked up, seeing and old man standing before him. The man looked like he was in his 70's, but moved around like he was still a child. " Master Roshi? "  
  
" How do you know me, Boy? "  
  
Sitting up, The Saiyan rubbed his acking head. How could he have done this? Now if he went home, it would take another year till he could make another trip. " Wait! "  
  
Roshi stared in confusion as the boy looked around in panick. " What are you looking for? "  
  
" Where's The Time Machine? "  
  
The Old Man nodded, " It's behind the house, you made quite a landing...I'm surprised you survived such an incredible crash! "  
  
Trunks sighed in relief, catching view of the two children behind Roshi. They were both short in stature, and seemed to be quite at ease. The First boy was bald, and Six Dots were placed on his forehead. This looked like the one who'd tickled him earlier. The Second had a crazy hair style, and a wide smile on his face.   
  
The Second spoke emediantly, pointing to himself in joy. " I'm Goku... " he pointed to the other, "...and this is Krillin... "  
  
Krillin grinned, placing his hand on his hips in pride. It wasn't hard to see that he was full of himself.  
  
" Who are you? " Goku asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
" Well... " He couldn't believe who he was talking to. " I'm... "  
  
" Well, Hey there! " A female voice butted in, bending down in front of him.  
  
Trunks hesitated as he saw her face. She was a beauty beyond his imagination. " Uh...Hi...Uh... "  
  
" I'm Launch...you are? "  
  
Trunks wiped the sweat from his forehead with the end of his sleeve. 'I can't tell her my real name... '  
  
Launch blinked, waiting for an answer.   
  
**SSV : I hope you all like how this one started out! **

**Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Chapter Two : Tissues Anyone?

**Hope**

**Chapter Two - Tissues Anyone?  
  
SVS : Thanks for the Reviews, Guys!**  
  
" Do you even have a name? " she continued to question.   
  
Trunks tried to speak, but nothing would come out. He'd always had a problem with speaking to pretty girls, he was afraid of them you could say. " Umm...My name...My name is...Vegeta! "  
  
Launch blinked, " Vegeta? What a strange name...is it foriegn? "  
  
Trunks couldn't believe he'd just said that name. He'd used his Father's name to mask his own. How is that going to effect the Future?!  
  
" Vegeta? "  
  
Trunks shook his head to clear it, looking straight at Launch. " Yes? "  
  
She smiled, " I think Master Roshi would like it if you stayed for awhile... " She nugged the old man, " Wouldn't you , Roshi? "  
  
The Elder man cleared his throat, " Ah, Yes! Of course! Please come in! "   
  
Trunks stood up straight, dusting himself off casually. " I really can't, I need to find my Machine... "  
  
" Nonsense! Common, Kid! " Roshi pressured him.  
  
The Young Saiyan sighed, " I geuss it wouldn't hurt, " His stomach growled, " I am quite hungry! "  
  
" Then how about some noodle's! Launch is a great cook! " Roshi grinned and opened the door to Kame House. " My mother never came close to rivaling Launch's cooking! "  
  
Goku blinked and looked at Trunks as they all sat at the table. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he knew this stranger. Exactly from where was a mystery.  
  
Trunks noticed Goku staring at him and tried to hide himself behind one of Roshi's nearby magazine's. He was afraid they'd find out who he really was, he couldn't risk that gamble.  
  
" Vegeta? "   
  
The Lilac haired saiyan slowly moved the magazine away from his face, leaving it there so his mouth and nose were at least covered. " Yes, Goku? "  
  
" Have you ever been to...the C-I-T-Y? "  
  
Trunks hesitated, hiding himself behind the magazine once again. " No...is it nice? "  
  
Goku slouched and sighed, " I geuss so...but a friend of mine named Bulma lives there! Do you know her? "  
  
" NO! " Trunks replied quickly, causing everyone to stare at him oddly. The Saiyan turned away from them, and began to watch Launch make food.   
  
She was so sweet and gentle, something about her made him sweat like crazy. All he knew, was that he desperately needed to know her. He needed to understand who she was. His Mother had never mentioned this girl, so her name and herr very presence was new to him in every way. Perhaps she'd died sometime in the timeline? Why hadn't his mother ever spoken of this Launch? Was she warning him to stay away from her? Or was there more to it then that?  
  
" You got a thing for her? "  
  
Trunks turned in the direction of Krillin's voice, placing the magazine on the table. " Why do you ask? "  
  
Krillin grinned, scratching his bald head cutely. " I'll get you guys on a date, if you'd like? Heh! "  
  
The Saiyan blushed and backed away in his chair slightly, " That's a little fast...isn't it? "  
  
" Course not! " The monk replied, placing a hand to the side of his mouth. He whispered into Trunks' ear, praying that the others didn't hear him. " Personally, I think you need to keep her away from Master Roshi, if you ask me... "  
  
Trunks blushed, glancing quickly at Roshi then blocking his face with the magazine once again.  
  
" So...Vegeta? What did you call that machine of yours? A Time Machine, was it? " Roshi spoke.  
  
The Saiyan just realized he'd done something stupid, he'd told them it was called the Time Machine! Now what was he suppossed to do!? Thinking quick, Trunks made something up. " Yeah! It's just a plane with a built in Alarm Clock! "  
  
Roshi gazed from behind his sunglasses at Trunks, not looking that convinced. Then, a wide smile formed on his lips. " I understand...so It's not a ' Time Traveling ' Machine after all! "  
  
Trunks nodded, happy that that was over. He'd escaped from another one, just barely.  
  
Launch hummed sweetly, spinning the pan around cheerfully. She payed no attention to the others behind her, but caught the sound of their voices from time to time. She sniffed, her nose began to get a funny feeling. " Darn Pepper... "  
  
Krillin noticed Launch's sudden back head movements, and began to panick. " TAKE COVER! SHE'S GONNA BLOW! "  
  
Roshi and the kids ducked under the table, placing their hands over their heads.  
  
" What's going on guys? " Trunks questioned, looking under the table in confusion.  
  
Roshi grabbed the Saiyan's collar and pulled him down, throwing an arm around the boy's back to keep him low.  
  
Launch let out a loud sneeze, causing the table and most of the furniture to fly backwards and hit the walls. The four warriors were now without any shields.  
  
" Bless You... " Trunks spoke, standing up and dusting himself off. He looked back at Launch, hoping to get a welcoming smile back, but what he did get was not what he expected.  
  
**SVS :Mwahahahhaha!! I'm so Evil! I had to leave it there!   
Thanks for the reviews guys! . If it's not too much, I'd like some writing tips if anyone can give me any.]**

**Super-Veggie-San**

****

****

****


	3. Chapter Three : Confrontation

**HOPE   
  
Chapter 3 - Confrontation!**

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes! The innocent purple haired girl that once stood there, was now a blonde badgirl. Her lip curled into a mischeivous grin, making him gulp in awe. The attractive curves to her body made him sweat, a deep rose colored blush appearing on his tan cheeks.  
  
" Back off! " she shouted, raising the Machine Gun she held tightly in her palms to his face. The fury in her eyes made chills run down his spine, and he backed away slightly.  
  
" Launch? "  
  
Roshi and the kids were cowering against the wall behind him, not wanting to stop the blonde beauty. Trunks didn't understand what was going on, but he was trying his best to play along.   
  
" You heard me, boy! Back off! " She hissed at him once again.   
  
Trunks frowned, his ice blue eyes piercing into hers. This was insane, how could such a sweet girl turn into such a bad girl with an attitude? He thought for a second, not afraid of the bullets within the weapon.

* * *

" That will be all, now out of my face! " a raspy voice ordered.  
  
The teenage boy shuddered and walked away. There was no use, at this rate they'd be slaves for eternity. He didn't want it to happen, he wanted to make his Saiyan anscestors proud.  
  
" Prince? " a kind voice called from behind him.   
  
The teen turned around, only to find his friend Nappa standing there. He had a bushy hair style, making every strand slide in every direction. He may not have been the handsome type, but he was a true friend and heavily built. Nappa could lift a large mountain with just one finger with ease.  
  
" Prince Vegeta? What did Frieza say? "   
  
Vegeta shook his head, his long black hair waving in the same direction. Vegeta was short, about 4 feet tall. His dark hair stuck up nicely, and he had several bangs the went over his eyes. His bangs had always been a bother, and had recently been considering cutting them. " Frieza's nothing but a cruel freak of nature! "   
  
Nappa nodded, agreeing with this comment. They had been at the mercy of Freiza for about five years now, and every day it seemed hard to go on.   
  
" Don't worry, Nappa... ", Vegeta grinned, clenching his gloved hand into a fist. " We'll get through this...trust me ".  
  
The larger man nodded again, running a hand through his messy hair. He followed Vegeta down the dark hallway, praying that the boy knew what he was doing.

* * *

" Vegeta! I'd get away if I were you! " Krillin panicked, still clinging to the wall.  
  
Trunks grabbed the end of the gun with his hand, crushing it to nothing.  
  
Furious, Launch threw a punch towards his chin. But, in a flash, Trunks raised his arm to block it with ease. The young saiyan grinned, lowering his arm. He seemed to be enjoying this, his saiyan blood always boiled for some kind of challenge. But, this was nothing but a child's game to him.  
  
" What are you? " Launch hesitated, stepping back in fear.   
  
He followed her, a small grin still on his lips. He hadn't had this much fun then when he trained with Gohan.   
  
Launch hit her foot on something solid, clueing in that she'd run out of places to run.  
  
Trunks stopped in front of her, staring straight into her eyes for the first time. That's what made him realize. She was still Launch.   
  
Launch bit her lip, an angry expression printed on her face. She was confused, and had no idea why he was looking at her that way.   
  
He blinked, observing her more. If her eyes were the same then... " Launch? "  
  
She jumped slightly, sweat pouring down her neck.

* * *

(One Hour Later)  
  
Trunks sighed, sitting on the stairs in front of Kame House. He had no idea how he was going to get back home. The reckage of the Time Machine was so extreme that it would take him several weeks to fix it. But, what was he going to do here? He couldn't hide the truth to his identity for long.   
  
He was afraid that him telling them that his name was Vegeta would somehow effect the future. But, remembering his Mother's words. She'd said that just because they can save the past from the Androids, it was certain that their future wouldn't change. There must be two realities, that seemed a bit freaky to him. Also, it was a bit dissapointing. How would they save their own world from those mechanical beings? It didn't make sense for him to have even traveled back in the first place.  
  
" Vegeta? "   
  
Trunks looked up, seeing the now normal Launch standing there. " Hey Launch... "  
  
" Can I sit? "  
  
He nodded, moving over slightly. She looked so beautiful at night.  
  
Launch sat down next to him, staring at the ocean in awe. " Isn't it lovely? "  
  
Trunks nodded, feeling the cool breeze run through his soft hair. It tickled his nose, and made him giggle.  
  
The young girl looked over at him in confusion. " What's so funny? Did I miss something? "  
  
" Everything's fine... " he smiled, " Everything's fine ".

**SVS: Yay! I wrote this one a little fast...lol! Review! But noooo flames!!  
In the Next Chapter, Trunks and Launch will have an interesting conversation! LOL!  
  
Ciao!  
Super-Veggie-San!**


End file.
